


So that we can be together

by Autoliquorice17



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autoliquorice17/pseuds/Autoliquorice17
Summary: Alastair and Charles in the Consul’s house before Thomas comes to make the antidote.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Charles Fairchild
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	So that we can be together

With a clenched jaw Alastair approached the Georgian mansion in Grosvenor Square. When he received Charles’ letter that morning, he had honestly been surprised by the invitation. Alastair had never really been in Charles’ home, which he guessed was mainly due to his over carefulness of their understanding, if you could even call it that.  
Alastair continued down towards the house, tugging his coat a little closer around his body in hope of keeping out the day’s frosty chill.  
As he mounted the broad steps, he thought about the past few days and how dismissive Charles had been of him. With a sign he raised his right hand and firmly knocked twice. Without missing a beat, the door was opened. 

Charles stood in the doorway. His hair looking as slick as ever and shining like a copper coin. He was wearing a smart black pair of trousers, accompanied by a crisp white shirt under a navy silk waistcoat. He had clearly been getting ready for the Enclave meeting, as he was in the middle of fixing his silver cuff links. 

“Alastair” he breathed, his face relaxing in relief.  
“Charles,” Alastair replied, with a slight nod of his head. “You sent for me?”  
“Ah yes, come in.”  
Opening the door a little wider. Charles stepped aside, giving Alastair room to slip past him into the warm hallway. 

Once the door was firmly shut, Alastair removed his hat and coat, which Charles took and hung up in the small cloakroom by the entrance. With a quick glance at Alastair, Charles started trudging towards the parlour. Alastair made quick haste to follow.  
As they arrived in the parlour, Charles sat himself down on one of the plush armchairs next to the fireplace.  
“How have you been?” Alastair asked, wanting to fill the awkward silence that sketched out between the two.  
“You have no idea how much work I’ve been doing. Being acting Consul. There’s a lot of paper work as well as meetings. I also need to meet with Grace regularly.”  
Alastair winced slightly at the mention of Grace, lowering his gaze to the dark wooden floor.  
Glancing up at Alastair, noticing his reaction, Charles exclaimed “That’s not fair, you know I have to. If I truly want to be consul one day, I have to give the impression that I will have a wife and children to support me. I thought you knew that.” He had a bitter twang to his voice, practically spitting out the last sentence.  
Scowling, Alastair lifted his chin, trying to act confident, “you don’t have to, you want to.” He snapped.  
Charles let out a deep sign, as if frustrated with a small child, who was talking nonsense.  
“You don’t understand, you never have.” He muttered, shaking his red head. “I have a dream, an ambition. Can’t you just be happy for me?”  
“If being happy for you means accepting every time you dismiss me in public and watching by as you get a new fiancé every month, then no, I cannot possibly be happy for you.” Alastair spat, turning his head to look out of the window, unable to look into Charles’ eyes and let him see the hurt in them.  
Taking a deep breath, Charles slowly leaned out of his chair and made his way towards Alastair, coming to stop only a few feet away from him. He lifted his hand and gently took Alastair’s chin between his index and thumb, attempting to turn his head to face him.  
“Hey, look at me.” He said, dropping his hand again when he realised Alastair wasn’t going to budge. The anger and annoyance that had been in his voice earlier disappearing and a soft tone replacing it. “You have to understand that everything I’m doing is for us, so that we can be together.”  
In surrender, Alastair turned to face Charles, looking directly into his eyes.  
“I know that.” He muttered quietly. “It’s just hard. Watching you... being like that...” he shuddered.  
“That’s alright.” Charles whispered, stepping closer and bringing his right hand back up to Alastair’s face to gently caress his cheekbone, trailing down to his jaw. Alastair’s lips parted slightly, as Charles’ fingers made their way towards the back of his neck and molded to it’s shape like a glove to a hand. Using his hand to carefully pull Alastair towards him and leaning down, Charles brought their lips together. 

At first the kiss was slow and delicate, reflecting their prior mood, but after a few seconds it became more intense. Charles’ left hand slipped into Alastair’s jacket, clasping his waist, causing Alastair to gasp against his mouth and bring his hands, which had been at his side, up to Charles’ coppery hair, disarraying the neat gelled strands. Charles made a muffled noise as if to complain about what Alastair was doing with his hair but continued to devour his lips hungrily. Bringing his hands slightly higher, he managed to push Alastair’s jacket off his shoulders and dropped it dismissively on the floor, as Alastair kissed, licked and sucked a sweet trail from his mouth to his ear, giving his lobe a little nip, which released a low moan from Charles’ throat. Charles brought his arms back around Alastair but rather than keeping them around his waist, he slid them down Alastair’s sides until he met his thighs. Leaning down to get a better grip, he hauled up Alastair’s legs, not breaking the contact between their lips. Alastair wrapped his lean limbs around his torso, pulling him closer and slipping his tongue out of his mouth to work at the seams of the other man’s tender lips. He granted access allowing Alastair’s tongue to stroke the inside of his mouth. Carrying Alastair, Charles moved towards the closest wall, pushing him up against it. Unable to help himself, Alastair rolled his hips forward, making hard meet hard. They both groaned at the sensation. Charles was just slipping his hand between their two bodies, resting on Alastair’s belt buckle, when there was a loud knock on the door. Both froze.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic. Please let me know if it was okay, and if it wasn’t, how or what I can improve. Xxx


End file.
